


From Sword and Flame

by Deafingknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafingknight/pseuds/Deafingknight
Summary: A Man, A Woman. Separated by duty, ritual, sword and flame. Destined to reunite in a time of magic and light. But will they? Or are they doomed to be separated again by prejudice and darkness?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The woman screamed in rage at the guards who barged into the temple, "I will not let my life be taken because your empire couldn't keep a flame alive! I will die on my terms, and I chose to let your empire die with me!" With those last words she plunges a silver knife into her own chest, the blood pouring out to extinguish the great brass brazier. The guards stand aghast as a great wailing wind blows through the open doorway behind them. The leader cautiously steps toward the woman's corpse, rolling her onto her back. He takes in her open black eyes and long black hair, her white dress stained with her own blood, and the green stone pendant around her neck "We must inform His Majesty. I will stay with her and the remains of the great flame." He says, turning to the others. They quickly shuffle out of the temple, running to inform the Emperor of the woman's final moments.  
The leader gently closes the woman's eyes, saying a prayers to the gods of their shared homeland, and folding her hands over the wound in her chest. He looks up, feeling a chill wind comebover him and sees the woman's spirit forming from the small whisps of smoke coming from the brazier. She smiles sadly and caresses his cheek with her ghostly hand, her voice the wind swaying in the trees, " I did not do this to spite you, I did this to save our home. The Emperor violated the word he gave to our chief as well as my body. He doomed his own kingdom." The man nods, crossing his right arm across his chest "It was a pleasure serving you, my lady." With those words, her spirit smiles and fades.  
Hours later, The leader is summoned before the Emperor. "My Lord, what do you need of me at this late hour? I have made sure the temple is sealed off from all others besides the guards, as per your request." He says, face completely blank, hands behind his back. The Emperor snarls, standing, his hands fisted at his sides. "I told you to bring her before me alive! You swore you would do so! You broke your vow to me and destroyed your Empire!" He rages, keeping the lead guard's attention as the other guards sneak up behind him and seize him. The leader does not struggle, kneeling before the Emperor, head bowed. The Emperor breathes heavily, calming himself. "You will die as your precious whore of a princess did. Then your corpses will go to the dogs." He gestures to the guards to draw their weapons, giving the order. The leader's body slumps to the ground, blood pooling beneath him.

Harry wakes with a gasp, hand going to his chest, a cold sweat on his forehead "....What the hell....?" He groans, putting on his glasses and getting out of bed, turning on the light. He grabs his dream journal from the bedside table and records his latest nightmare. "Another one.... Why am I having these dreams? And that woman...Rigantona..." he sighs, putting the journal away, going downstairs for a cup of tea and to thinks on the woman from the dreams.

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, Severus wakes with a scream, sitting up, drenched in a cold sweat "No.... Not again, please, just leave me be!" He cries out, head sinking into his hands as he sobs, begging Mother Magic to let him go of the dreams that have haunted him most of his life.


	2. Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV changes this chapter

The next morning, Harry stumbled down to the great hall, his teaching robes open over his faded Pink Floyd t-shirt and stone washed jeans. Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, letting him flop into the seat next to her "I see someone else had a bit of a rough night. I hope you haven't caught what poor Severus has.." she frowns, taking a sip of her coffee. Harry drops his fork, stage whispering loudly "Severus is ill?! Is he in the infirmary?Is Madam Pomfrey with him? Did he even go to her??" He frantically starts to get up when she stops him with a hand on his arm "Harry, sit down. He didn't sleep well last night, he told Pomfrey he was feverish and aching all night. She told him to take a few days off till he feels better. If you want to check on him yourself, she was going to bring him some options after breakfast." She pats his arm, going back to her eggs and kippers. Harry sighs, gulping down his coffee, leaning back in his chair. An hour later, after breakfast is banished by the house elves, Harry approaches Madam Pomfrey and after a short chat, they make their way to Severus' private quarters. Pomfrey knocks on the door, with no answer. After repeating this two more times she huffs in frustration, unlocks the door with a key and swings it open. Harry looks around in wonder at the small but cozy room, the plush cream couch and matching armchair, bookcases stuffed full of books, and an old rocking chair with a wicker basket next to it if front of a large stone fire place. Pomfrey strides towards a door on the left side of the room, pushing it open and beckoning Harry into the pitch black room after her "Severus? Are you awake?" 

(POV: Severus) I stir a little hearing Pomfrey's voice, but feel too weak to sit up, my head feeling like it's being stabbed with hot irons. She casts Lumos and I nearly scream as the light blinds me. I hear her rushing over along with other heavier footsteps. I mean in agony as the light gets brighter, voices louder, and I know no more.

(POV: Harry) As Madam Pomfrey turns on the lights, poor Severus groans and passes out. She immediately brings out of her bag pain potions and other ones I haven't seen before. She spells them into his stomach and covers him with a blanket. "Poor thing... the dreams must have given him a migraine... No wonder he was so I'll last night..." she mumbles, looking over Severus worriedly. I turn to her, heart racing, "...What dreams?Odd ones, or night terrors?" She raises an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "You know I can't tell you that. He is my patient." I sheepishly run a hand through my hair, "....I know that, I am too nosey for my own good...I was just curious.." She sighs, patting my arm. "I can tell you when he awakes, if he gives his permission." I nod, sighing. "I just worry. Albus adores him and is the only one who can get him out of his shell besides myself..." I glance at my watch, cursing as I see it's past time to pick up the boys from Molly, running from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback next chapter! Be warned!


	3. The Past (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of promises Flashback, sorry if it's kinda vague...

(Flashback, about two years before present)  
Harry races to the Burrow, having received an odd fire call from Hermione. He knew Ginny had gone over with James and Albus to spend the day with Molly. As he nears the door he hears Ginny and Ron screaming at each other while children wail, forcing him to slam open the door. What he sees enrages him. Little two year old Albus is sitting on the floor with a huge red hand on his little cheek, clinging to a sobbing four year old James, as Hermione tries to calm them, Molly assisting her. Ron stands with his back to them protectively, facing an enraged Ginny, her face purple with rage, her hands claws. "You have no idea what it's like to raise a fucking squib! Do you know how much of an embarrassment it is?" She screams at Ron, not noticing Harry in the doorway, her back to him. Ron shoots back at her "You hit a child! He pulled on your pants to try to ask you something and you hit him! I don't give a flying fuck if he's a squib, he's practically a baby!" Harry storms into the room "Enough! What the hell happned?" Ginny immediately stops and whirls around, face turning ashen, as Ron slumps his shoulders. "I had been playing with Albus and had conjured a rabbit toy and he went over to Ginny while she was busy showing James magic and she hit him. She hit her own baby..." Ron finishes, swallowing hard. Ginny opens her mouth to start protesting when Harry just snarls at her, going straight to Albus and James. Both boys hug him tight, James hiccuping and Albus sniffling. He manages to soothe them in the tense silence, the stands, holding Albus "Ginny. Pack your things at the house. We're getting a divorce." Ginny runs out of the house, sobbing, as Harry floos home with the boys, leaving the Weasleys to figure out what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of Flashback I promise.

Harry stumbles out of the floo, both boys clinging tightly to him. The lights flicker on as he carries the boys into his room to tuck them in, both exhausted from the day of play and the emotional backlash from Ginny's actions. Upon hearing a crack from the living room, Harry covers the boys with a blanket and goes out, arms crossed. Ginny takes a step back, nearly knocking over Albus's baby album that had been left on the coffee table. She tries to speak, then shuts her mouth with a click, seeing Harry's furious glare. Then she rushes past him into the rest of the house, packing all her things, except those in the master bedroom, where the boys are sleeping. ".....I'll be back for those things later" Ginny says, awkwardly going towards the door. "No need. The solicitor will bring them to you." Harry says coldly, turning away as she apperates. 

As the months pass, Harry slowly finds out the extent of Ginny's behavior towards Albus, the neglect, numerous attempts to keep him separate from the rest of the family, having a house elf called Emmie take care of him instead of spending time with him. Due to the sheer extent of her actions, she is taken to the Mind Healers, where they find she had serious post partum depression as well as many others triggered by the pregnancy with Albus. They admit her to an inpatient program instead of Azkaban, granting Harry full custody. As part of Albus' treatment from the neglect and lack of care, they assign a potion master to them to live in and brew potions as well as administer assistive care. Severus is chosen, since he is someone Harry knows, and has met the children. Albus almost from the moment he steps through the immediately latches on to Severus, the man slowly drawing the shy boy out of shell as his treatment progresses. At the end of the eight month treatment process, Harry asks Severus to regularly come by and visit with the boys, since they both adore the man, and he agrees. As time passes, the boys treat Severus like another parent, much to the man's chagrin and Harry's amusement

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter work, might continue it but I don't know?? I'm nervous about posting, but who knows, it may be popular. Let me know what you think.


End file.
